Get out of there
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Não." ela está sorrindo, mas é um tipo diferente de sorriso. Um sorriso com algo de malícia. "Hoje não. Talvez amanhã, outro dia. Para hoje, eu tenho em mente um tipo diferente de comemoração..." Avery/Nelson


**Baseado no episódio 02x06 "Gone in 6 Seconds"**

 **Dedico a Jany17, como sempre. Isso é para você Little Flower! Espero que alegre sua noite ;)**

* * *

\- Avery... Eu não acredito. É sério? Você está irritada comigo por isso?

Brody Nelson abre a porta do quarto e se joga na cama, olhando para Avery quase divertido. A expressão dela, entretanto, não é nada divertida.

\- Eu não estou irritada com você, mas tenho todos os motivos para estar. Qual a parte do "Nelson, saia daí agora!" você não entendeu? Tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido?

\- Era a única chance que tínhamos!

\- Não importa.

\- Se eu saísse do carro, todo o nosso trabalho seria perdido.

Avery se apoia na cômoda e começa a desabotoar suas sandálias.

\- Novamente: não importa.

\- Você mesma diz que o perigo é parte de nossa rotina.

\- Isso é diferente. - ela responde na defensiva - Quando eu digo isso, estou me referindo a _mim_. Eu fui treinada para estar em campo, para correr riscos, você não. E não é assim que trabalhamos, buscando resolver o caso a qualquer preço. Não às custas da segurança de minha equipe.

\- Tem certeza que isso é sobre a equipe?

Avery chuta suas sandálias para o lado e põe as mãos na cintura.

\- Não entendo o que você está querendo dizer.

\- Elijah com certeza já fez algo perigoso. E Krummy também. Quem sabe até Raven. E eu duvido que sua discussão com eles tenha durado mais do que dois minutos. Há quanto tempo estamos discutindo mesmo? Dez minutos?

Avery estreita os olhos.

\- Nelson...

\- Isso não é sobre a equipe. É sobre _mim_. Você não está preocupada por Nelson-membro-de-sua-equipe. Está preocupada por Nelson-seu-namorado. Porque você não suportaria que algo acontecesse a ele. - ele pisca para ela - Ou é isso, ou você ainda está tensa por causa do cargo de Vice-diretora.

\- Ah não. Não se atreva a usar isso para mudar de assunto.

\- É sério? É por isso? Por que você aceitou o cargo?

Avery suspira e baixa totalmente a guarda. Ela atravessa o quarto e se senta ao lado dele, como se a discussão de segundos antes não fosse mais nada.

\- Eu não aceitei o cargo. Eu não disse qualquer coisa. Ele apenas estava lá na minha frente dizendo "Não há mais ninguém para esse cargo. A cyber é sua." e foi embora.

\- É exatamente esse o ponto. Você não disse nada. Se rejeitasse totalmente a ideia, teria insistido e dito "não". Isso significa que há uma parte de você que quis dizer "sim".

\- Bem... Sim. - ela ri um pouco - Creio que tenha esteja certo. De qualquer forma, já aconteceu. Meu silêncio significou aceitação.

\- Pois bem... - Nelson coloca a mão em seu ombro, e Avery quase ri de sua expressão. É semelhante a um filósofo refletindo sobre o sentido da existência - Como você disse, já aconteceu. Então, creio que será mais fácil se você não pensar na mudança que isso significa. Simplesmente... Use seus novos "superpoderes" para fazer o que é certo, como você sempre faz, e tudo estará bem. - ele pisca um olho.

Avery vira-se para ele com um olhar curioso, quase crítico.

\- É impressão minha... Ou você está soando como um psicólogo?

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Se você vive com uma psicóloga, em algum momento tem de aprender alguma coisa.

Avery assente, sorrindo.

\- De fato. Mas não pense que esqueci o que estávamos discutindo antes. Você irá me prometer que quando estivermos em uma operação e eu te mandar fazer algo, você irá fazer.

Nelson revira os olhos novamente e respira fundo.

\- Está bem, está bem. Eu prometo. Mas creio que deveríamos sair e comemorar seu novo cargo. Quem sabe aquele seu restaurante favorito?

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Não... - ela está sorrindo, mas é um tipo diferente de sorriso. Um sorriso com algo de malícia. - Hoje não. Talvez amanhã, outro dia. Para hoje, eu tenho em mente um tipo diferente de comemoração...

\- E do que estamos falando, exatamente?

Avery o encara, mordendo o lábio.

\- Tenho algumas ideias...

Então, ela se inclina para frente, levando as mãos à parte de trás de seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo. Nelson entende a mensagem de imediato, e começa a sorrir como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Em alguns segundos, eles estão enredados no meio da cama.

Os lábios de Nelson são famintos no pescoço dela enquanto ele luta, impaciente, com os botões de sua blusa. Avery tem a cabeça jogada para trás e sua respiração é rasa. Suas unhas estão cravadas na pele escura de seu ombro.

Ele nunca se acostumaria o suficiente com aquela visão.

Ele se lembra de quando percebeu que estava apaixonado por sua chefe - o quanto Avery Ryan lhe parecia totalmente inatingível. Era inexplicável o prazer de ter essa mesma mulher - a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia - frágil e indefesa sob seu toque.

\- Eu gosto de suas ideias, Vice-diretora... - Avery estremece ao sentí-lo roçar seus seios com as pontas dos dedos, ainda sob o tecido fino do sutiã.

\- Eu costumo ter boas ideias... - ela sussurra, sem fôlego.

\- Não vou discordar disso.

Ele aperta seus lábios nos dela e eles seguem se livrando das roupas.


End file.
